The subject technology relates generally to customer relationship management (“CRM”), and more particularly to generating a call report in a customer relationship management system.
In the pharmaceutical sales industry, sales representatives are required to use call reports to record meetings and other interactions with doctors, including face-to-face meetings and discussions via phone or the Internet, and the call reports need to include the doctors' professional information, the medical products discussed, the materials shown to the doctors, the samples left, etc. Non-compliant call reports may expose company employers (e.g., a pharmaceutical company) to regulatory penalties or other legal liabilities. Thus, it is desirable to enable sales representatives to prepare call reports efficiently and their company employers to use data in the call reports effectively, especially when a sales representative talks to many doctors at one organization.